


Ghosts from the Past

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Goten has a horrible nightmare involving a foe from his past, and Marron comforts him.





	Ghosts from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago, but finally got the courage to upload it here. I love Marron/Goten alot. It's my rarepair. hope you enjoy :)  
> Also, slight age difference from canon, Goten is 17, Marron is 16. (10 years after Buu, before the end of Z)

_Everything was dark._

_Bells were loudly ringing in a melodic tone. Ringing in his ears._

_Goten seemed to be in a chapel of some sort, from what he could tell._

_Those were wedding bells._

_"I can't believe it! My baby boy is getting married!"_

_Goten heard the sweet voice of his mother. He turned around to see nobody there._

_“...Married? Who’s getting married?” Goten called out, but got no answer._

_That was strange._

_"Goten, you lucky dog. Have fun on the wedding night!"_

_This time it was the voice of Trunks._

_“What the heck are you talking about? I’m not getting married!” Goten said again, crossing his arms._

_Again, nobody was there. Just a voice._

_"It's time to kiss the bride, Goten~"_

_That came from none other than his adorable girlfriend. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her cute voice._

_“Kiss the bride? Mare, what are you—huh…?”_

_Marron wore a beautiful white wedding gown with matching white stockings and high-heels. In her hands was a large bouquet of white roses, which she held to her chest as she stepped closer to him while waiting for that special kiss._

_She wasn't there a second ago..._

_Goten gulped and slowly removed the veil. She was absolutely beautiful. Any doubts he had before vanished when he saw the blonde beaming at him. Goten leaned in to kiss his new blushing bride when everything went to black._

_Marron vanished._

_The black void slowly turned to a pinkish color. He then started to hear someone laughing. Softly at first. But grew louder and louder. It was mocking him._

_Goten recognized that laugh. He could never forget it._

_The laughter continued as a pink cyclone of energy appeared. Soon it formed into a being Goten knew all too well._

_For months as a child, he was haunted, no, traumatized by that same face._

_The monster was muscular and very tall, almost eight feet! It wore white baggy pants with a black M on his belt._

_Majin Buu._

_Goten was suddenly taken back to that day nine years ago…_

_Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks stood in front of Super Buu, ready for a rematch with the Majin when a pink wall of goo suddenly jumped him from behind. He didn't even see it coming. Buu smirked._

_'Hey! Get this nasty goo offa me!'_

_It was overpowering. Gotenks tried to fight back with everything he had but nothing worked. It was consuming him._

_'S-Stop it!'_

_Eventually, he couldn't even move. The goo covered Gotenks completely and his cries for help were slowly muffled until he was no more._

_The scenery changed again. Goten appeared inside a plasma membrane-like area._

_He was inside Buu._

_Goten saw his younger self in that pod. That damn pod. It felt like an eternity he was trapped in that cursed thing. Being unable to see, talk, or even move, but still subconsciously aware of Buu using his power against his own family, and being helpless to do anything about it gave him the chills at the mere thought._

_Goten tightly shut his eyes and shook off the memory._

_Marron appeared again when he opened them again. She was in wearing casual clothes this time. A long summer dress that reached past her knees. Her hair in her signature twin tails. She was staring off into the void, smiling at something with her hands folded behind her back._

_Goten took a step and reached out to her, but as soon as Marron turned to him, she vanished into thin air yet again._

_In her place, Buu appeared. This time, Buu appeared with Gotenks’ signature fusion vest; his wicked sneer even wider than before._

_Goten growled. He went right into Super Saiyan 2 and blasted forward to attack. But to his horror, he phazed right through the Majin. Almost as if he wasn't even there._

_Buu appeared in front of Goten and wrapped his head antenna around Goten's neck and squeezed tight. He slammed Goten over his back, and then forwards again and again._

_Goten fired a blast, this time a direct hit with the demon's face. Buu's head exploded into a million pieces and Goten was freed. He landed on his feet as he caught his breath while Buu’s body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Yet he could still hear the laughter. It was in his head. It wouldn't stop._

_Goten blinked and Buu was gone. He looked around franticly until he heard a whimper._

_He turned to see Buu with his antenna glowing pointing directly at Marron, who was now kneeling at his feet, being held by the hair. She was injured and just stared blankly ahead, mumbling something he couldn’t make out. She didn't seem to notice him no matter how many times Goten called her name, growing more desperate with each attempt._

_Goten reached out to Marron again when there was a bright flash of pink._

_Too late._

_He heard her scream. A horrible, bone-chilling scream that made his blood run cold. He felt numb._

_Goten stared blankly for a moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. He dropped to his knees, tears starting to fall. He pounded the ground over and over while he screamed into the void until his voice went hoarse._

_There's that laughter again..._

_Buu sneered over him. “Welcome home…”_

_Those were the last words Goten heard before that same wall of pink goo came from behind and engulfed him completely in one leap._

Goten shot up, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was about to burst. He frantically looked around at his surroundings before reality started to set in. He was in his room. In bed. Alive. He looked at his shaking hands and soon realized he had transformed in his sleep.

Just a dream - no, that was a nightmare.

Relief set in. The intense ringing in his ears finally stopped. Goten started catch his breath and put his head in his hands. He took a long deep breath in before exhaling slowly and powered down.

A chill ran down his back. …Was it always so cold in the middle of summer?

Blonde hair then stirred from under the covers next to him. Followed by a cute yawn. 

Goten practically jumped, on full guard as the figure rose. Still glossy from earlier, his eyes struggled to focus on just what was coming up. 

The anxiety from earlier started coming rushing back to him, until he breathed out a small sigh of relief at who appeared. 

Marron sat up, her nightshirt that was two sizes too big for her slightly fell off her shoulder. “Morning~” She said wearily, half smiling as she rubbed her eyes. 

Goten was frozen. He was almost shocked to find his girlfriend next to him. He forgot that she slept over last night.

Marron flinched at the ray of sun that flashed into the bed room. With one look at her boyfriend, her heart sank. His eyes were glossy as if he had been crying, he was practically shaking, and his face was as white as a ghost.

"Oh my God, Goten, what happened...?"

Goten blinked, then blinked again. He stared blankly at Marron as if he took a moment to re-register every detail of her--and that she was really alive. In that moment she appeared more beautiful to him than ever before.

Goten reached out to her for a second but pulled back. He looked afraid, the vision of what happened last time still very fresh.

Without another word, Marron brought him into a tender hug. He took a second, but hesitantly returned it. She could hear his heart pounding. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Everything’s okay. I’m here.” She whispered and heard him sniffle. Marron knew well enough that he didn’t have to tell her. She hugged him tighter and soothingly rubbed his back. They stayed like that for a long while until Marron slowly felt his tense muscles start to relax.

"I... I had one of those dreams again." He finally said, his voice cracking. “He… he got you, Mare. I tried… I really tried but… when I heard you scream I…”

"Sshhh, I know. It’s okay, Goten." Marron said again, kissing his cheek tenderly before resting her forehead against his. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Marron's heat broke. She had never seen him look so scared. "For what? You don’t have to be sorry, sweetheart."

"...I couldn't save you."

Marron shook her head and gently kissed his lips for a moment. She pulled away, beaming back at him when he finally smiled. "I'm right here. See? I'm fine. You’re okay now, Goten." She held his hand in hers and touched his cheek with her other hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love you so much."

“I love you too, Mare.” Goten said and buried his face in her blonde hair and let out a happy sigh. Marron always smelled so nice… “T-Thanks… I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes…” 

“Me either.” Marron giggled, trying to lighten the mood. “I wonder if you can even function without me~” She moved away to wink at him.

“Oh yeah?” Goten chuckled, and then playfully tackled his girlfriend backwards onto the pillow as Marron cried with joy. “Sure about that?” 

Marron held his cheeks and stole another long kiss, making him smile again. “Mm-hmm~”

She was so happy he was feeling better. 

The young couple cuddled for another two hours in each other’s arms. Neither were really ready to get up anyway. Marron rested her head on Goten’s chest while he held her close. 

It was times like these that Goten knew that with Marron by his side, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea that Goten (and also Trunks) are a bit traumatized after being absorbed by Buu, and years later it still manages to creep up on them in some ways like this. Marron has a bit of the same; she's unable to even look at chocolate the same way anymore after what happened.


End file.
